violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Pranks Daddy With Vietnam Anthem
Leland: You know about the country Vietnam and it's war? Yuki: Yeah. Leland: Well I got a 10 hour version of it's anthem, and I'm gonna blast it on the TV and annoy dad. I also hid the remote, broke the power button, and reroute the wires. So he can't turn it off till it ends. Yuki: This is gonna be awesome! Leland: Alright, I'm gonna start it! Leland plays the song and puts the remote in his pants Dad: w-what is that? Lee goes to the living room to see the anthem playing Dad: What the hell is this? Leland: SIKE!!! I'M PLAYING THIS FOR 10 HOURS!!! Dad: WHAT?!?! LELAND WHAT THE HELL I HATE VIETNAM AND YOU KNOW IT!!! Leland: Well that's for all the ghetto things you've done to me! Dad: WHAT DID I DO?!?! Yuki: You abuse him and call it all pranks. Dad: I'M NOT DADDYOABUSE!!! Leland: Whatever! I also hid the remote, broke the power button, and reroute the wires. Dad: ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?!?! THE COPS ARE GONNA COME BECAUSE IT IS BLASTING SO LOUD YOU CAN HEAR IT ALL THE WAY FROM PHOENIX!!! Yuki: Well maybe the people of Arizona like Vietnam's anthem. Dad: MY A**!!! Video time length: 30 minutes Dad: This is so ghetto, just tell me where the remote is! Leland: Nope! Mom: (comes inside) What is all of that noise? Dad: Leland and Yuki are blasting the neighborhood with the Vietnam anthem for 10 hours! Mom: Why? Leland: It's funny! Leanna: This makes On The Floor look good in comparison! Dad: See? No one likes Vietnam! Leland: Just because we lost in the war? You need to respect culture! Dad: NO!!! Video time length: 2 hours Dad: I swear Leland I am going to break that TV. Leland: No! Dad: الله أكبر!!! Wait, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T IT WORK?!?! Leland: I passed a law in the state of Utah where only I can say الله أكبر. Dad: OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS GAY!!! Video time length: 5 hours Leland: See? Your lasting this far! Dad: But mommy and Leanna went to a hotel! And you didn't let me go! Yuki: That's because you deserve it the most! Tay-K: Plus, you lasted this far. Why stop now? Dad: I FELL LIKE CHARLES IN THAT 100 WAYS TO LOVE A CAT PRANK VIDEO!!! Leland: Well the video got us inspired to do this! Dad: YOU F***ING JERKS!!! Video time length: 9 hours Leland: So dad just left the house. Tay-K: I guess he couldn't take Vietnam! Yuki: He needs to respect Vietnam and it's culture! Leland: And even though we're not from Vietnam, we still think it's cool. Video time length: 10 hours Leland: Well, the song is over. Tay-K: Call Lee and tell him the song is over. Leland: Okay! Leland calls Lee on his phone. Lee almost immediately picks up Dad: What the hell do you want? Leland: The song is over. Dad: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! DURING THAT TIME, I DROVE ALL THE WAY TO PROVO AND I COULD STILL HEAR THE DAMN SONG!!! Leland: Well I didn't knew the speakers were that loud! Dad: Well listen, don't you ever do that s*** again. Your lucky the cops weren't called! Leland: That's cause I was working with the cops. Dad: WHAT?!?! (hangs up) Leland, Yuki, and Tay-K all laugh Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum